Night Of the New Moon
by koolkat42o
Summary: Sleep talking and nightmares, what happens when Kagome has a Nighmare about Inu and InuYasha is in his human form? and sango, shippo, miroku, and lkilala are away for a while? find out on the inside Kagome X Inuyasha, Sango X Miroku, and Maybe in future chapters Sesshomaru x Rin old story but i plan to re-edit it


It was late at night and InuYasha was in his human form. Kagome had fallen asleep when sango, and ( the lecherous monk) Miroku left to survey the forest.  
InuYasha was talking to himelf about what he should do when he finaly got the sacred jewel of four souls.  
"Ok, so what if i do get the sacred jewel."Then what do i do with it?!Do i become a human?! Or do i become a full fleged demon"?!  
InuYasha kept going back and fourth about the same thing for about an hour. After a while Kagome started to sleep talk, she said "Inu...Yasha...don't...don't...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"she kept on stamering with a terrifyed look on her face.  
She was having a dream that if InuYasha finaly got the chance to get the sacred jewel and defeat Naraku but there was a catch, he had to kill her for it. InuYasha turned to her very confused and worried. He tried to talke back to her, in a concerned voice, "kagome, kagome don't WHAT? answer me! he tried to wake her up but she wouldent budge.  
"InuYasha ...don't take it" ...ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz kagome had repeated dream was still going on. InuYasha got even more worried and tried to sit her up, but it was hard since he didnt want to hurt her. She had finaly sat up with a look of utter despair in her eyes.  
'This dosent make any sense, only if i knew what she was trying to say to me'.He said to himself.  
INUYASHA...I...I...I love you... please don't take it... would you"?ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz. InuYasha had become frozen in shock from Kagome's words.  
He grabed her arms and shuk her back and forth saying,"your such an idiot did a giant rock hit you on the head or somethin?! huh"?!  
"Inuyasha...please dont... dont kill me...please". Said kagome despite InuYasha shaking her.  
"WHAT"?! He shrieked and shuck her faster.( i still cant believe she's still asleep)  
After a while he calmed down a little, and grabed her arms giving her a hug for a good long time, they were in the imbrace for quite some time.  
meanwhile...

"Hey Miroku why are we searching for demons again"? Asked Shippo ontop of Kirara's head.  
"Because Shippo, dont you remember that tonight is InuYasha's human night"?! Answered Miroku looking around the forest from the sky.  
"Ohhhhh ya, now i remember". Said Shippo knocking on his forehead.  
"Well it seems to be a calm enough night why dont we go to that hotspring over there"?! Sudgested Sango pointing to a small hotspring not to far from them. ^_^ is Mirokus expression.  
Very well my dear Sango, if you insist. Said Miroku groping her got furius and slapped the lecherous monk, making a huge red hand print on the left side of his face.  
... back to InuYasha and Kagome...  
Then he stoped and tried to say something. "Kagome, I...I... He was cut off by Kagome who had fallen on top of InuYasha causing him to plop on the dusty hard ground, Kagome folowed and layed on top of him for a good amount of time holding his shoulders tightley. After a while she sat was laying on the ground speachless, finaly he got up and saw that Kagome was all teary eyed. "Are you still asleep"?! wondered InuYasha, while waching the soft tears roll down Kagomes wiped some tears off Kagome's soft round cheeks, He tried again to say some thing "kagome, I...I... He was cut off again by Kagome. She was getting closer, and closer towards InuYasha, and hung her arms around his neck and and didn't let go. "Kagome, let go of me kagome, kagm... She leaned in for a quick kiss on his lips which didnt turn out to be so quick. InuYasha was shocked for a few seconds, but then started to kiss her back for a long while, they had both fallen on the ground still lips attached. After a few minutes they had realized that kagome was still asleep. He liyed down on the floor about 2 feet away from kagome thinking it was a little ocward. InuYasha was lying on his back and was looking at the stares, wondering if kagome would remember what had happened between them two. After a while of thinking it over her thought it didn't matter. "hey, the stares look like you kagome". He said pointing at the stars. She didn't answer she was still asleep. InuYasha turned to Kagome. * get close to me would ya, i dont want you to catch a cold". He said to Kagome, bringing her close, and, tight to his chest and he wraped his arms tight around her. ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzz. They had fallen asleep together, alone in the forest. InuYasha tried to say it one last time. "kagome, I... I...I love you too." InuYasha had wispered in his sleep in Kagome's smiled as if she had heard it in her sleep. he dosed off again. By the time Sango and Miroku came back they were out cold in a romantic slumber. "Well what do ya know".Said Sango to Miroku, Shippo, and, Kirara. Shippo was gigling with kirara.  
"FINALY, some action between thoes two".said Miroku.  
"What do you think happened when we were gone"? "Well, my dear Sango I think thats for them to know and for us to find out". Said Miroku, reaching towards Sango's butt. "Dont even think about it you lecherous munk". Said Sango covering her butt with hiraikotsu. "Ehehehe, ovcourse not me dear Sango I wasen't gonn..."he was cut off by a small kiss on the lips by Sango. Kirara in her demon form searched for a blanket, and, handed it to Sango, who put it over the black haired InuYasha, and the slumbering Kagome. Shippo wispered to Kirara.  
"do ya think they kissed"? Kirara nodded and they both smilled t each other. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara curled up together a good distance from the two,and fell asleep together.


End file.
